Organic electroluminescence (Organic Light Emission Diode, hereinafter referred to as OLED), is characterized in high brightness, wide range of material selection, low driving voltage, full solidification active light-emitting, etc., and has advantages such as high definition, wide visual angle, fast response, etc., which meet the development trend of the mobile communication and information display in the information era and the requirements of green illumination technologies, and is currently the focus of many researchers at home and abroad.
Most of the OLED devices in the prior art use glass as the substrate material for the OLED devices. However, OLED devices produced from glass substrates cannot bend. In addition, poor toughness and fragility of glass limit the applications of OLED. In recent years, many researchers have used materials such as polymer films, ultra-thin glass, metal foil, etc. as substrates for OLED, and flexible OLED devices have been obtained by using these flexible materials. However, some problems arise in using these materials. For example, polymer films have poor thermal stabilities and high water- and oxygen-permeabilities. On the other hand, metal foils have high surface roughnesses, and process for producing the device is complicated, and the light-emitting performance thereof is not good enough. The toughness of ultra-thin glass is insufficient, and the price thereof is high.
As one of the most commonly used materials in our life, paper has a wide range of applications. In comparison with the above materials, paper has advantages including wide range of sources, great variety and low price. However, paper also has some shortcomings, such as insufficient toughness, flammability, liability to absorb moisture, and high oxygen-permeability. These problems should be solved in order to use this paper material having low costs and wide range of sources as the substrate for OLED devices.